


Rain

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miloe, rain, sappy feels because we all need them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts).



> Because she loves the sound of rain and it's her birthday!

It was raining. Bass could hear the pitter-patter of the drops against the window-pane, accompanied by the occasional howl of the wind, making the old foundations creek like ghostly sighs in the night. They had needed the rain, the humidity of July building up slowly until it seemed to seep into every pore. He sometimes wondered why they founded the Monroe Republic in the part of the country that had the most humid summers.

He opened the window and stuck his head out, letting his curls get soaked underneath the summer downpour. A hand firmly gripped him by the band of his slacks and gently pulled.

“You’re freaking me out, Bass.” Miles pulled him back into the room and ran his hands through his lover’s soaked hair.

“I wasn’t going to jump,” Bass grinned back and rubbed his wet face against Miles’ cheek. Miles wrapped his arms around the other man and inhaled the scent of the rain from his skin. “It’s raining,” Bass announced quietly.

“Yeah, so I gather,” Miles exhaled into his neck and lapped at the raindrops sliding down the soft skin behind Bass’ ear with his tongue, causing a shiver of desire to course through his limbs.

“It feels like the Earth has been holding its breath for so long, and now it weeps tears of joy.”

Miles drew away, his dark brown eyes connecting with the azure depths of Bass’ own eyes, luminescent even in the darkness of their room. It wasn’t like them to speak to each other in poetic metaphors, but then again, they had destroyed and rebuilt themselves so many times, Miles was no longer sure what “like them” actually meant.

So he settled for saying, “Yeah, I know the feeling,” and pressed the palms of his hands against his best friend’s shoulder blades, pulling him into a soft kiss. The sound of the rain echoed the staccato of their heart-beats. For the first time in a long time, they beat in unison again.


End file.
